Sonata Beethoven
by Aizawa Yuki
Summary: cerita ini terinspirasi saat mendengar nada-nada sonata beethoven. Summary ada di chap 1 Warning : YAOI inside. mungkin itu sudah cukup. jika minna tidak keberatan RnR, Please...!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Yuki tak punya Naruto!! Yang punya tuh Masashi Kishimoto!!

**Pairing :** SasuXNaru

**Warning :** **YAOI inside!!** Bagi yang anti **Yaoi**, di harap amat sangat sekali untuk keluar dari halaman ini!!

**Summary :** _**Piano...itulah benda yang tidak bisa lepas dari kehidupan Sasuke. Karena piano itulah dia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto, dan juga karena piano itulah kematian datang menjemputnya....**_

**Age : **

Uzumaki Naruto : 21 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke : 22 tahun

Have a Nice Read...!!

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

_**Sonata Bedhoven**_

_Chapter 1_

Jari jemari itu menekan tuts-tuts piano yang menimbulkan nada yang amat merdu. Dengan gemulainya, pria bermata onyx hitam pekat itu memainkan jari jemarinya, menggoda penonton yang menyaksikan setiap gerakan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan nada dari piano itu.

Sepuluh menit setelahnya, Sang Pianis memberhentikan gerakan jari tangannya, yang dengan otomatis melenyapkan surara-suara merdu yang di timbulkan piano itu. Dengan gerakan badannya yang lincah, Sang Pianis menghadap ke arah penonton dan menunduk hormat ke arah mereka, yang di sambut oleh tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton sekalian.

"Terima Kasih." Ucap Sang Pianis sopan.

Dengan langkah ringan, Sang Pianis pergi meninggalkan panggung megah itu. Meninggalkan tempat ketenarannya, meninggalkan tempat dimana ia bisa menjadi orang yang di kagum-kagumi seperti ini.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

_**Di balik panggung...**_

"Good Job, Sasuke-kun..." Ucap seorang gadis berambut pink sembari menepuk pelan bahu pemuda yang di sebut.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Biar aku pijat bahu mu Sasuke-kun~...siapa tahu kau capek setelah tampil di panggung tadi." Ujar gadis berambut pink dengan nada manja.

"Aku tidak butuh, Sakura!" Balas Sasuke sambil memberikan death glare-nya pada gadis genit tersebut.

"Sa...Sasuke-kun..." Ucap gadis berambut pink itu takut.

"Permisi, aku harus pergi ke tempat mengajarku..." Kata pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam tersebut seraya berjalan meninggalkan tempat Sakura berdiri.

Benar. Selain pekerjaan Sasuke mengisi acara di panggung, dia juga harus meyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi tempat les piano yang dia dirikan sendiri di rumahnya.

Sasuke keluar dari gedung dimana ia memulai aksi panggungnya di sana, ke tempat parkiran mobil. Tanpa melayangkan pandangannya kemana-kemana, Sasuke segera memacu mobilnya cepat menuju ke tempat les pianonya.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

_**Di tempat les piano... **_

Sesampainya di tempat yang ia tuju, Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di bagasi depan rumahnya. Dia kemudian beranjak memasuki rumahnya yang megah, besar, mewah, dan indah itu.

Ketika akan memasuki ruangan tempat les piano, Sasuke terpana melihat seorang dewi yang cantik, emm...maksudnya seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di bangku depan sambil menggembungkan pipinya, menampakkan tiga goresan yang mewarnai kedua pipinya.

Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk mendekat ke arahnya, "Hei, kau siapa?" Tanyanya.

Bisa di lihat wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu kaget mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Kemudian pemuda itu menjawab, "A-eh...maaf mengganggu! Saya murid baru di les piano ini!" Ucapnya sambil menundukkan badannya.

' _Jadi dia murid baru? Manis juga....'_Batin Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf...kalau boleh tahu, pemilik les piano di sini siapa ya...?" Tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Soalnya aku ingin menghajarnya habis-habisan!! Bisa-bisanya dia membuatku menunggu seperti ini sampai aku menjamur di tempat ini!!" Seru Naruto kesal.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Sasuke tak menyangka kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini berani mengatakan kalau dia akan menghajar pemilik les piano.

"Ah! Tuan Sasuke! Akhirnya anda kembali juga!" Seru seorang pria yang berlari menuju ke tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke geram.

"Maaf! Pemuda ini menunggu anda dari tadi. Dia adalah murid baru yang ikut di tempat les piano. Oh ya, Naruto! Perkenalkan dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pemilik les piano ini, dan...Tuan Sasuke! Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap pemuda tersebut dengan muka Innocent-nya.

Spontan mulut Naruto menganga lebar. Keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari dahi ke pipi Naruto. Dalam hati, Naruto berteriak histeris karena sudah mengatakan akan menghajar sang pemilik les piano ini habis-habisan.

Sasuke menyeringai menyeramkan ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat menelan ludah melihat wajah Sasuke yang menakutkan.

"Ja-Jadi...A-Anda...Pe-Pemilik les pi-piano ini...?" Tanya Naruto terbata-terbata.

Sasuke hanya mengedipkan kelopak matanya, pertanda dia memang benar-benar pemilik asli.

'DEG'

Detak jantung Naruto tak mampu untuk ia kuasai, saking kagetnya melihat pemilik asli ada di hadapannya. Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

'_Dasar bodoh kau Naruto....!! Kenapa kau mengatakannya blak-blakan pada orang yang sebenarnya adalah pemilik asli les piano ini....!!! Mati saja kau Naruto setelah ini!!'_Kutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang sudah mematung, tak dapat menjawab apa-apa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau boleh mengikuti les piano ini...tapi...." Sasuke tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Sasuke menyangkut di tengah-tengah sudah mengecap-ngecapkannya bibirnya, berdo'a meminta perlindungan agar tidak terkena semprotan dari sang pemilik les piano yang amat dahsyat mengerikan.

"Tapi...kau harus menerima persyaratannya terlebih dahulu." Lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud Tuan Uchiha ini. Seingatnya, tak ada persyaratan apapun untuk menjadi murid di les piano ini, semuanya bebas.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa persyaratannya?" Tanya Naruto.

Pemuda yang ada di sebelah Sasuke pun ikut bingung juga dengan persyaratan Tuan-nya. Ketika akan menanggapi persyaratan dari Tuan mudanya, Sasuke membungkam mulut pemuda itu.

"Ssstt...kau diam saja! Ini hanya rencanaku untuknya! Mengerti!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

"Ba-Baik...Tuan Sasuke!" Balas pemuda itu.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari mulut pemuda itu, kemudian Sasuke melayangkan pandangannya pada pemuda satunya, yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang, beserta dengan wajahnya yang super kiyuuut.

"Kau! Masuklah ke ruanganku!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Glek! Ba-Baik..." Jawab Naruto dengan tampang pasrah.

Sesampainya di ruangan pribadi Sasuke, Naruto segera duduk pada bangku yang tersedia, berhadapan dengan sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Sya-syaratnya apa?" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

Sasuke kemudian beranjak mendekati Naruto, "It's Just Kiss..." Ucapnya tepat di telinga Naruto.

Naruto terlonjak kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke dengan nada menggoda yang menusuk telinganya.

"A-Apa-apan kau ini? baru pertama kali bertemu langsung minta di cium!! Kau ini sinting ya? Kita kan sama-sama cowok!!" Seru Naruto yang langsung menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Oke...kau tidak menerima persyaratannya. Jadi, terpaksa kau tidak di terima." Ucap Sasuke enteng.

"Apa??!!" Seru Naruto tak percaya.

'_Ba-bagaimana ini? aku tidak di terima disini, kalau aku tidak memenuhi persyaratannya. Ayah juga pasti akan marah sekali kalau aku tidak mengikuti les piano ini. Bisa-bisa aku di cap sebagai anak yang tidak mau meneruskan bakat seni __dari ayahnya! Tapi....' _Batin Naruto.

"Hei, Tuan Sasuke...! Aku mau tanya, apa semua murid yang les piano di sini harus menerima persyaratan yang sama sepertiku tadi? Berarti kalau begitu, bibir mu itu sudah banyak di rasakan oleh wanita-wanita cantik di sini dong!!" Tanya Naruto asal.

Sasuke menyeringai licik, "Jadi, kau cemburu? Dengar ya...Hanya kau yang ku ajukan persyaratan di sini Dobe...selain kau, tidak ada!"

"Apa?" Kali ini Naruto tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Terima, atau tolak?" Ucap Sasuke menawarkan.

"Err..." Naruto terlihat pura-pura berpikir.

Sudah tidak sabar lagi, Sasuke langsung menarik lengan Naruto dan membawa dalam dekapannya. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto dan melumatnya secara paksa.

Naruto kaget setengah mati menerima perlakuan dari Sasuke yang menurutnya tiba-tiba itu. Dirasakannya Sasuke mulai memperdalam ciumannya. Naruto kehabisan nafas dan mulai memberontak, tapi malang nasib Naruto, tenaganya tidak lebih kuat dari Sasuke, sehinnga dia sampai sekarang masih berada dalam dekapan Sasuke dan harus pasrah terhadap semua yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Sasuke masih terus melakukan aktivitas itu pada Naruto. Naruto benar-benar sudah kehabisan nafas, mau tak mau dia harus melepaskan ciuman Sasuke dengan menggigit bibir Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

Akhirnya, dengan segala kemampuan Naruto yang dimiliki, dia bisa terlepas dari ciuman maut Sasuke.

"Hhh...Hhh...Kau gila ya, Sasuke? Baru pertama kali bertemu langsung nyerang orang seenaknya!!" Seru Naruto kesal.

"Aku gila itu juga karena kau Naruto..." Ucap Sasuke enteng.

"Hhh...Orang bodoh!! Nah...sekarang, aku sudah memenuhi persyaratanmu. Jadi, aku di terima kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan jurus Puppy eyes no jutsu-nya.

"Terserah kau, Dobe..."

"Hei, aku memanggilmu baik-baik dengan sebutan Sasuke! Tapi, kenapa kau malah memanggilku Dobe, Teme??!!!" Bentak Naruto.

"Sesukaku, Dobe..."

"Kurang ajar! Sekarang, cepat ajari aku main piano, Teme!!"

"Energiku belum penuh, Dobe! Cium aku sekali lagi, baru aku akan mengajarimu."

"Jangan main-main, Teme!! Aku butuh kamu!!"

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan wajah memerah, kemudian terlintas ide jahil di benaknya.

"Baik, Naru-koi..."

"Bodoh..." Balas Naruto yang ikut bersemu merah juga.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

_**Di ruang Piano... **_

"Apa kau hafal tuts-tuts nada 'Do' sampai 'Si'?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan anggap remeh aku, Teme!! Begini-begini, aku juga pernah juara lomba piano waktu SD!!" Ucap Naruto membanggakan diri.

"Oh ya? Tingkatan apa, Dobe?"

"Err...Tingkat kecamatan..."

"Hmmphh..."

"Jangan tertawa, Teme!!"

"Ok, aku tidak akan tertawa. Mungkin tingkatan juaramu juga menggambarkan prestasimu memainkan piano untuk lagu anak-anak." Ejek Sasuke.

"Teme!! Berhenti bercanda!! Ajari aku atau tidak?!!" Ucap Naruto mengancam.

"Baik! Perhatikan jari-jariku baik-baik ya..."

Sasuke memainkan tuts-tuts piano itu dengan sempurna, menghasilkan suara bening yang keluar dari piano itu. Naruto memperhatikan jari jemari Sasuke yang lincah bermain di atas tuts-tuts piano itu. Naruto di buat kagum olehnya.

'_Hebat!! Dia memang hebat! Pantas saja dia di sebut-sebut sebagai raja pianis pujaan hati wanita-wanita__.' _Batin Naruto.

"Sekarang giliranmu Naruto!"

Merasakan Sasuke tidak di perhatikan oleh pemuda di sampingnya, Sasuke kemudian menaikkan tingkatan nadanya sampai beberapa oktaf.

"Naruto!!"

Spontan Naruto jatuh terduduk mendengar suara Sasuke yang kencang bagaikan deru angin.

"A-ada apa, Teme!!" Seru Naruto sambil mencoba untuk berdiri kembali.

"Makanya, jangan melamun, Dobe!! Sekarang giliranmu memainkan piano ini!!" Perintah Sasuke.

"A-eh...tapi kan...aku tidak bisa, Teme!! Gerakan tanganmu tadi begitu cepat!!"

"Tenang saja, lihat itu!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk selembar kertas yang bersandar di dekat piano.

"Itu akan menjadi petunjukmu memainkan piano ini." Jelas Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah..." Balas Naruto pasrah.

Naruto mencoba untuk memainkan tuts-tuts sesuai dengan petunjuk not yang tertera di kertas itu. Tapi, Naruto sama sekali tak dapat menafsirkan arti dari not-not yang ada di dalamnya. Sehingga hasil suara yang keluar dari piano itu pun kacau di buat oleh Naruto.

"Dobe! Kalau main, perhatikan baik-baik notnya!!"

"Err....Sasuke, aku tidak tahu arti dari not-not ini..." Ucap Naruto memelas.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, Dobe!!"

"Ma-maaf...! Aku takut kau akan marah lagi!" Kata Naruto sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang memelas seperti itu, akhirnya Sasuke kalah di buatnya. Kemudian Sasuke mengangkat wajah Naruto dan berkata,

"Tenang saja....aku akan mengajarkannya padamu, Dobe..." Ucapnya diikuti dengan kecupan lembut yang mendarat di dahi Naruto.

Wajah Naruto bersemu merah, "Kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya...!! Sasuke...Soalnya, aku takut dimarahi oleh ayahku. Bisa-bisa aku di anggap sebagai anak yang tidak mau meneruskan bakat seni ayahnya." Ujar Naruto sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke.

"Oh...jadi ayahmu seorang seniman juga...?" Tanya Sasuke yang membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Iya." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Hooo begitu ya?! Berarti besok calon mertuaku seorang seniman dong!!" Ucap Sasuke blak-blakan.

Refleks wajah Naruto memerah mendengarnya, Naruto melepas pelukan Sasuke, kemudian memukul pelan kepala Sasuke.

"Apa-apan sih kau ini...? baru bertemu juga!" Seru Naruto malu-malu.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya?"

"Bukan begitu!! Tapi kan, tidak sewajarnya seseorang yang baru bertemu langsung jatuh cinta padanya!"

"Lho? Aku kan tidak bilang cinta padamu, Dobe?"

Wajah Naruto kembali memerah, "TEME JELEK!!!"

"Hmphh....ya...ya...I love you at first sight, Dobe..." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku tidak peduli!!" Balas Naruto cuek, sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa!" Balas Sasuke cuek juga.

"Kau yakin...?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengarahkan wajahnya pada pemuda di sampingnya. Bertujuan untuk meminta kepastian pada yang bersangkutan.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main, Dobe!!" Balas Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Sasuke...." Ucap Naruto yang langsung menerjang Sasuke.

"Bagaimana hari-hari kita besok ya, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu." Balas Naruto sekenanya.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Nah....chapter pertama sudah selesai.

Sudikah minna san untuk mereview fic gaje Yuki ini...?

Akhir kata, terima kasih buat minna san yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic Yuki ini....Doomo Arigatou Gozaimasu!! **-m( _ _ )m-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** Huweee~ Gomen!! Yuki kelamaan apdet fic-nya!! -emang siapa yang nunggu?- Coz, Yuki abiz kejatuhan cicak! File Yuki hilang di kompu lagi! Sungguh, Cicak sial! *Nendang si cicak* *ditendang cicak balik*.

**Pairing :** SasuXNaru

**Disclaimer :** Well, I don't Have Naruto. Semuanya kuserahkan pada yang berwenang. Masashi Kishimoto tentunya.

Review Reply....

_**Chiaki Megumi :**_Hadoh Megu-NeE...biasa...namanya juga Uchiha? Gimana nggak langsung nyosor? *digeplak NeE* ...Iya, Yuki khilaf! Nulis 'Sonata Beethoven' aja nggak becus! *ditabok*...Arigatou buat Reviewnya...

_**Quinsi Vinsis :**_Iya, Yuki khilaf nulis 'Sonata Beethoven'-nya! Hahaha XD...Arigatou buat Reviewnya...

_**Light-Sapphire-Chan :**_Iya! Yuki juga suka sama baunya piano! *ditendang Light-chan*...Hmm...mungkin karena udah takdir langsung jadian kali ya??-Lemot Mode ON-...Yosh, Arigatou buat Reviewnya...

Ok. Have a Nice Read, Minna...!!

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

_**Sonata Beethoven**_

_Chapter 2_

Denting-denting piano mulai terasa memenuhi ruangan yang begitu hampa. Alunan nadanya begitu lembut, membuat seseorang bisa merasakan indahnya memasuki alam imajinasi yang tiada batas. Mungkin bagi siapa saja yang mendengar alunan nada yang begitu indah ini pasti akan berfikir 'Orang yang memainkan musik ini pasti di anugerahi jari-jari malaikat'. Terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi, apakah seseorang bisa mengelak kelembutan nada yang menyentuh sampai di gendang telinga seseorang hingga membuatnya terbang ke dunia mimpi?

"Naruto, bangun!!" Panggil seseorang.

"Hoahmm...eh...Sasuke? ada apa?" Ucap seorang yang lain setelah tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto yang begitu santai, darah Sasuke mengalir dari titik terendah hingga sampai pada titik teratas. Amarahnya memuncak.

"KAU TIDUR LAGI??!!!" Bentak si Uchiha.

Ya. Lima lagu sudah Sasuke ciptakan hanya untuk Naruto seorang. Sasuke mengharapkan sang kekasih dengan setia menunggunya dan mendengarkan lagu ciptaannya hingga selesai. Tapi, apa yang Ia dapat selama ini? bukan merupakan pujian atau hal semacamnya, melainkan hanya kata 'Tidur'.

Bagi Naruto hal itu Ia anggap biasa. Karena dari catatan yang Ia dapat selama Ia resmi menjadi kekasih Sasuke, tak satupun permintaan yang sanggup Sasuke tolak darinya. Menurut Naruto, lagu yang Sasuke ciptakan untuknya, sangat cocok sekali untuk pengantar sebelum tidur. Memang bagus, bisa membuat sang pendengar tidur setelah mendengarkan lagu kita, disebabkan karena lagu kita yang amat merdu dan enak untuk di dengar? Jadinya mengundang untuk melenyapkan segala pikiran kita dengan tidur di bawah alam mimpi. Tapi, bukan alasan 'tidur' yang sebenarnya Sasuke inginkan. Hipnotis. Ya. Sasuke ingin agar semua pendengar bisa terhipnotis dengan alunan nadanya sehingga bisa merasakan segala perasaan yang Ia tuangkan melalui musik yang Ia mainkan.

Naruto hanya dapat menunjukkan cengirannya seperti biasa menanggapi pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Hahh...tahu begini mending Aku tidak menciptakan lagu untukmu, Dobe! Itu hal yang sia-sia!" Ucap Sasuke.

Mulut Naruto menganga lebar setelah mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya, yang selalu bertutur lembut terhadapnya. Walaupun itu jarang sekali Ia tunjukkan.

"Sa...Sasuke...aku kan...Cuma tertidur? Lagipula, lagu yang kau ciptakan untukku sangat bagus kok!"

Sasuke mangangkat sebelah alisnya. Mencoba berfikir dengan otak jenius yang Ia banggakan selama ini. Pikir sang Uchiha, mana ada orang tertidur bisa mendengar musik yang berada di sekitarnya. Itu hal yang tidak mungkin! Jika memungkinkan, pastilah orang itu mendengarkan musik yang Ia terima di alam mimpinya.

"Kau masih belum sadar, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apanya yang belum sadar? Aku sudah bangun kan?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Ah! Mungkin otakmu tertinggal di alam mimpimu. Coba, kau ambil kembali!" Cibir Sasuke.

Pelipis Naruto berkedut beberapa kali. Ia tahu betul apa yang Sasuke maksudkan. Sebagai seorang manusia yang masih memiliki harga diri, Naruto tidak terima dikatai seperti itu! Apalagi Dia bukanlah orang bodoh yang bisa menerima perkataan itu seenaknya.

"Apa kau bilang, Teme? Otakku jelas-jelas berada di dalam kepalaku! Memang ada ya, manusia yang hidup tanpa otak?" Balas Naruto sengit.

"Ada. Kau orangnya!" Jawab Sasuke enteng.

Terlihat asap mulai keluar di kedua telinga Naruto. Bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan semua tenaga dan amarah yang telah lama beristirahat di dalamnya. Sasuke tahu akan hal itu, siap-siap pula Ia merapatkan telinganya.

"TEMEEEEE!!!! MEMANGNYA CUMA KAU YANG MEMILIKI OTAK, HAH??!!!"

Sasuke makin merapatkan kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya. Dilihatnya dinding-dinding ruangan retak, kaca jendela pecah, atap hampir jebol. Sasuke mendengus kesal, sudah beberapa kali ini dia harus membenahi rumahnya kembali, hanya gara-gara suara sang Uzumaki. Mungkin di dalam otaknya telah tertulis kalimat 'Jangan main-main dengan suara sang Uzumaki, itu bisa menyebabkanmu rugi besar!' bisa juga ditambahkan 'Warning' diatasnya.

Sasuke membuka kedua telapak tangannya perlahan setelah menerima tanda-tanda bahwa sang Uzumaki telah mengeluarkan semua amarahnya. Dilihatnya Naruto menatap garang kearahnya, entah iblis macam apa yang berhasil merasuki malaikat manis yang berada di hadapannya ini. Menyebalkan!

"Sudah selesai?" Ucap Sasuke memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Hhh...Hhh...Kau tahu Sasuke? Aku bisa gila lama-lama jika berhadapan dengan orang sepertimu!" Bentak Naruto.

"Sama. Aku juga, bisa gila lama-lama jika harus berurusan dengan suaramu yang dapat menyamai gempa sekalipun." Ejek Sasuke.

"Teme!" Seru Naruto.

"Ada apa, dobe?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Lupakan! Aku mau pulang!" Ucap Naruto yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

Seakan tak mau kehilangan Naruto disisinya, Sasuke menggenggam lengan Naruto erat. Mengharapkan orang yang bersangkutan menghentikan langkahnya dan tetap pada posisinya semula.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap mata Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Ada apa?"

"Cuma begitu saja kau langsung marah, dobe? Aku kan Cuma bercanda!" Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus kesal dengan tingkah si Uchiha ini. Terkadang Dia menyebalkan, kadang pula, Dia bisa bersikap baik dengan orang di sekitarnya. Naruto benar-benar tak bisa memahami sifat Sasuke terhadapnya. Dia hanya dapat menyelipkan tanda tanya besar didalam otaknya.

"Kau bilang itu hanya bercanda? Lalu, jika ada orang yang mengataimu begitu, kau akan bertindak apa? Lebih baik marahku dari pada marahmu." Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Baik, itu terserah padamu. Sekarang..." Ucap Sasuke sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bergerak maju satu langkah. "Jika kau benar-benar memperhatikan laguku baik-baik, coba kau mainkan salah satu dari kelima lagu yang aku ciptakan untukmu." Lanjutnya sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan muka Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludah, keringat dingin mulai bertumpuk di belakang kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Otak Naruto menandakan sinyal bahaya! Ternyata berhadapan dengan Uchiha bungsu bukan merupakan suatu hal yang mudah, harus berpikir dua kali sebelum mengatakan sesuatu dengan si Uchiha satu ini.

"A-eh...Sasuke...kau...bercanda kan?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sekali, pertanda Ia memang sedang serius sekarang.

"Sasuke...aku mohon...jangan sekeras itu padaku. Aku kan tidak ingat lagu ciptaanmu!" Ucap Naruto memelas, tak lupa dengan serangan jutsu andalannya, sebut saja 'Puppy eyes no Jutsu'.

Entah dengan tameng apa, hati Sasuke tidak luluh dibuat Naruto. Sasuke kebal sekarang menerima jurus Naruto yang satu itu. Dua tanduk setan mulai muncul di atas kepala Sasuke.

"Tidak!" Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Huwee~ Sasuke jahat!" Ucap Naruto yang masih memasang tampang memelas.

Mau tak mau tanduk setan itu harus lepas juga dari kepala Sasuke, juga dengan hati Sasuke yang mudah luluh jika harus berhadapan dengan wajah Naruto yang memasang muka seperti itu.

"Hah...baiklah! kali ini, kau akan aku maafkan. Sekarang, lebih baik aku mengulang kembali musik yang aku mainkan tadi. Ingat! Perhatikan baik-baik, Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke.

"I...ya..." Balas Naruto.

"Anak pintar!"

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

_**Di kediaman Uzumaki...**_

Seorang pria sedang duduk-duduk santai di pinggir kaca jendela kamarnya, menatap kawanan burung beserta langit biru tanpa ujung. Rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan terlihat meliak-liuk kesana-kemari di terpa angin lembut yang juga menyerang wajahnya.

Pria itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam, berharap oksigen yang masuk akan dapat menyegarkan pikirannya. Otaknya terbawa suasana yang menyegarkan di luar sana, sampai-sampai Dia tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang lain di belakangnya.

"Hei..." Sapa seorang wanita yang usianya tak jauh berbeda dengan si Pria.

Pria itu menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata adalah sapaan dari sang Istrinya. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Kushina...ada apa?" Balas sang Pria.

"Ah...tidak! Naruto pulangnya lama sekali ya?" Tanya si wanita yang di panggil Kushina tersebut.

"Mungkin, Sasuke banyak mengajarkannya tentang musik." Jawab si Pria sekenanya.

Kushina hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Suaminya. Ah! Hampir saja Dia melupakan sesuatu yang hendak Ia bicarakan tadi.

"Hmm...Ayah Minato yang tersayang, bagaimana ya, jika kita membayangkan anak cucu kita nantinya?" Tanya Kushina di sertai dengan senyuman termanisnya. Seolah ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik senyuman itu.

Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan dari Istrinya. Dia saja tak pernah memikirkan hal semacam itu, kenapa Kushina tiba-tiba bertanya kepadanya secara langsung?

"Ya...Manis saja. Kita bisa menimang anak cucu kita di penghujung usia." Jawab Minato layaknya kakek-kakek yang menantikan pelukan dan rewelan dari anak kecil.

Kushina tersenyum sekali lagi. Minato berfikir, apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh di balik jawabannya? Minato tak dapat menafsirkan arti dari senyuman sang Istri tersebut. Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun Ia hidup berdampingan dengannya.

"Sasori...putra kita..." Ucapan Kushina menggantung. Minato semakin menajamkan alat pendengarannya. "Akan segera menikah." Lanjut Kushina.

Minato membelalakkan matanya. Hampir saja jantung yang sudah tak kuat ini lepas dari tempatnya. Hati minato bercampur aduk. Antara bingung, senang dan kaget.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Minato antusias.

"Tadi Sasori telfon. Katanya dua hari lagi dia akan pulang dengan gadis itu." Jawab Kushina dengan hati berbungah-bungah.

Minato pun ikut tersenyum mendapati kenyataan kalau putra sulungnya akan segera menikah. Hal ini memang sudah dinantikannya sejak dulu, mengingat usia Sasori yang sudah pantas untuk membentuk sebuah keluarga.

Kedua Suami-Istri itu pun saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Membayangkan hal yang sama, kejadian yang tak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya, yang merupakan keinginan mereka juga, akhirnya bisa terwujud.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

_**Di tempat les piano...**_

"Sudah bisa, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke mendengus pasrah menerima kenyataan kalau kekasihnya benar-benar memiliki otak yang minimum. Tak pernah terlintas di otaknya, karena sebab apa Ia bisa jatuh hati dengan pemuda pirang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mungkin klan Uchiha yang Ia sandang selama ini tak berpengaruh apa-apa terhadap cintanya pada Uzumaki.

"Harus sampai berapa kali aku memainkan musik itu baru kau mengerti?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto diam. Tak ingin bicara sepatah katapun pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, dobe?" Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke untuk bicara lebih lebar pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam.

"Mau kuulang lagi musiknya?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kau marah?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Mendapat reaksi 'kaku' dari Naruto, Sasuke tak dapat berlaku apa-apa. Dia kehabisan akal untuk menghadapi si Uzumaki satu ini. tak banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke lelah menanggapinya. Sasuke berdiri dan melangkah tepat di samping sang Uzumaki.

"Sonata Beethoven..." Ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

Naruto bergidik ngeri, disaat Ia merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menggelitik telinga hingga leher jenjangnya. Naruto mundur selangkah dan menatap mata onyx Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau jelas tahu nada Sonata Beethoven kan? Entah itu dari Orangtuamu, temanmu, atau gurumu. Kau pasti pernah mendengarnya. Sekarang, coba kau mainkan itu untukku." Pinta Sasuke.

"Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya? Tapi, dimana ya?" Ucap Naruto sambil memasang tampang bego.

"Bukan dimana! Tapi, bagaimana! Bagaimana caranya kau memainkannya untukku!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa, Teme!" Bentak Naruto tak kalah seru.

"Lalu bakat seni dari ayahmu menurun pada siapa, Hah?!!"Bentak Sasuke sambil memasang tampang angker.

"Mungkin itu menurun pada kakakku!!"

Sasuke berhenti berbicara. Perang adu mulut berhenti. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung campur heran melanda pikirannya sekarang. Tapi, cepat-cepat Ia kontrol semua itu.

"Kau punya kakak?" Tanya Sasuke serius.

"Ya. Memang kenapa? Jelas saja kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, karena kakakku sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya di Eropa!" Jelas Naruto.

Ya. Sasori bukanlah anak sembarangan yang rela membuang waktunya sia-sia hanya untuk menghabiskannya di rumah. Dengan berbekal kejeniusannya, Dia melanjutkan study di universitas ternama di Eropa. Sayangnya, berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya yang super pemalas dan tidak mau melanjutkan jejak kakaknya di sana.

"Lalu, kenapa malah kau yang datang ke tempat ini?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Jadi kau mengharapkan kakakku yang datang? Maaf saja, kakakku lebih mahir memainkan berbagai alat musik dari pada kau! Selain itu...anehnya, Dia juga sering mengumpulkan boneka-boneka yang entah dari mana asalnya." Jelas Naruto diakhiri keganjalan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Pantas saja kau bodoh!" Ejek Sasuke.

"Ap-Teme!!!! Berhenti mengejekku seperti itu!! Kalau kau jenuh berhadapan denganku bilang saja!" Balas Naruto sengit.

"Aku tidak jenuh, Cuma bosan saja." Ucap Sasuke enteng.

Aura gelap menyelimuti semua ruangan, sumbernya jelas terlihat pada pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri menatap lawan bicaranya dengan amarah yang siap untuk dikeluarkan sekali lagi.

"TEMEEE!!! LEBIH BAIK AKU PULANG!!" Ucap Naruto seraya bergegas menuju pintu keluar dan membantingnya keras-keras.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang, entah sampai kapan Dia akan bersikap keras pada Naruto. Selama ini Dia sering tidak akur dengan Naruto, walaupun Naruto sudah resmi menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya sekarang. Tapi, itu tetap tidak bisa mengubah sifat dasar Sasuke. Selalu berlaku keras dan dingin. _'Apa ada semacam_ _cara untuk membahagiakan hati Naruto?' _Benaknya.

Tak sampai dua detik setelah mengucapkan kata itu dalam hatinya, sebuah ide menyinggahi otaknya, lampu terang menyala!

"Ya...dengan cara itu pasti bisa!" Ucap Sasuke semangat.

_**Sementara itu...**_

_**-**_

_**Di tempat lain...**_

Seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata yang setia menjadi pembantu sehari-harinya dalam melihat ruang tangkap sedang mengamati selembar foto yang Ia genggam dengan serius.

Wanita itu tersenyum keji memandang apa yang sedang menjadi objek pengamatannya sekarang, selembar foto yang menggambarkan seorang pria tengah berdiri memandang langit mendung. Terlihat sangat jelas sekali wajahnya yang menyiratkan rasa kekecewaan terhadap langit.

"Sekedar Info...aku akan datang mengejar mimpi yang terkubur selama ini. Jadi, bersiaplah..." Ucapnya yang masih memandangi selembar foto itu.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

_**Di kediaman Uzumaki...**_

Minato terlihat memasang tampang harap-harap cemas. Berkali-kali Ia memandangi jam dinding yang menggantung indah menghiasi dinding rumahnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh tepat. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa tujuan tertentu.

Kushina menatap heran pada suaminya itu, "Ada apa, Yah...?"

Minato berbalik dan menatap Kushina yang memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa Naruto lama sekali pulangnya? Biasanya jam sembilan tepat dia sudah berteriak-teriak di rumah." Ucap Minato bingung. Kushina tersenyum geli.

"Mungkin, Dia sibuk disana..." Jawab Kushina sekenanya.

Tak lama, terdengar pintu utama terbuka dari luar, serempak Kushina dan Minato menatap penuh harap pada seseorang yang berada di balik pintu tersebut. Naruto. Dia sudah pulang.

'_Panjang umur dia...'_ Batin Minato.

Minato langsung menghampiri Naruto yang berjalan tanpa semangat, "Lama sekali..."

Naruto menjawab malas, "Banyak latihan disana..."

Kushina menatap putra bungsunya bingung. Tak seperti Naruto yang biasanya, pikirnya. Kushina kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

"Dua hari lagi, kakakmu akan pulang. Dia tadi juga menelfon rumah." Ucap Kushina membawakan kabar gembira bagi Naruto.

Naruto balik menatap ibunya yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman terkembang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Kakak bilang apa, bu?" Tanya Naruto semangat kembali.

"Dia hanya titip salam, katanya dia akan membawakanmu Calon kakak ipar." Jawab Kushina senang.

Naruto tak kalah senangnya mendengar kabar yang datang dari Ibunya, cepat-cepat Ia berlari menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Naruto langsung mengambil bingkai foto yang terletak di meja belajarnya dan menghanyutkan dirinya di kasur empuk miliknya.

Naruto mengelus-elus bingkai foto tersebut. Rindu. Itulah ucapan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan isi hatinya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah empat tahun lebih Ia berpisah dengan kakak satu-satunya itu, apalagi sekarang kakaknya berada di negara yang jauh disana. Senyum Naruto terkembang, Ia langsung mendekap bingkai foto tersebut.

'_Cepatlah pulang, kak...'_ Itulah kata hati Naruto sebelum Ia terlelap dalam buaian sang mimpi.

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

_**Di kediaman Uchiha...**_

Sasuke mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kasur tidurnya. Terasa sangat lelah setelah Ia bertengkar habis-habisan dengan si Uzumaki. Dilain sisi Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentang rencananya yang akan Ia persiapkan untuk seorang yang amat spesial.

'_Apa tidak terlalu cepat ya...'_Batin Sasuke. Hampir saja Sasuke terlonjak kaget mendengar getaran yang ditimbulkan dari Hp yang tergeletak di meja dekat kasurnya. Dengan langkah malas Ia berdiri dan mengambil Hp-nya. Dihadapkannya layar Hp tepat didepan mukanya.

'_Private Number?'_ Batinnya jengkel. Sasuke mendengus kesal mendapati seseorang yang tengah iseng menelfonnya. Ia berpikir, masih ada juga Orang iseng yang nekat menjahili keluarga besar seperti halnya Uchiha? Tanpa banyak buang-buang waktu, Sasuke langsung me-reject panggilan tersebut. Kembali Ia menghamburkan dirinya di atas kasur. Kesal memang jika ada seseorang yang tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui, Jika memang begitu, tak usah buang-buang tenaga dan waktu untuk iseng kan? Memangnya dia pikir dengan mengambil Hp yang tergeletak di meja saja tidak membutuhkan tenaga apa?

Gendang telinga Sasuke kembali terusik setelah mendengar suara yang ditimbulkan dari gesekan antara getaran Hp dan mejanya. Dengan muka yang menyeramkan Sasuke kembali berdiri dan mengambil Hp-nya.

'_Awas saja kalau macam-macam__!' _Ancamnya. Kali ini sebuah pesan yang Ia terima. Sasuke memperhatikan dengan seksama nama pengirim yang tertera di situ. _'Dark Blood?'_ Batin Sasuke penasaran. Penasaran siapakah Orang yang berani menggunakan identitas seperti ini untuk mengirimkannya sebuah pesan.

Sasuke membaca semua pesan tersebut. Perlahan kedua tangan Sasuke mulai terkepal. Suhunya memanas, temperamennya naik beberapa derajat. Tak lama terdengar suara bantingan yang amat keras disebabkan karena benturan benda yang tak berdosa dengan lantai kamar. Sasuke geram.

'_Berani-beraninya dia mengirimku sebuah pesan yang tidak ada gunanya! Mau apa lagi dia? Merenggut kebahagiaan yang sudah aku dapat? Huh. Jangan harap!' _Amarah Sasuke memuncak. Dijadikannya dinding kamar sebagai korban pemukulannya sehingga menyebabkan dinding kamar tersebut retak. Sasuke masih menggeram kesal. Tampaknya pesan tersebut berasal dari seseorang yang memang berhubungan dengan masa lalu Sasuke. Tapi, apa urusannya dengan kehidupan baru Sasuke?

_**To be continued...**_

0o0o0oXxXo0o0o0

Chapter 2 selesai! Ah, leganya!^__^

Rasanya Fic Yuki yang satu ini jadi lebih bermakna ketika diiringi lagu Avenged Sevenfold-Until the end sama Openingsong D.-Byakuya~True Light! ^___^ ahahaha XD -Lebay de!- Nggak tahu, jadi enak aja gitu kalau diiringi dua lagu tersebut. Hehe...

Arigatou buat Hazuki-Chan to Zetsu-kun....mereka berdua telah memberi semangat bagi Yuki untuk meneruskan fic gaje ini. walaupun bukan anak FFn tapi, mereka pembaca setia fic di fandom Naruto....xixixi

Gomen kalau hasil fic Yuki tidak memuaskan! Minna bisa mengeluarkan semua Opini Minna tentang Fic Yuki ini, mungkin membosankan, terlalu bertele-tele atau apalah itu, Yuki terima review maupun flame!

Sekali lagi Gomen kalau masih ada typo atau semacamnya, karena Yuki bukanlah manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan.

JaA...akhir kata....REVIEW! YUP! Jangan bosen-bosen tuk mereview fic Yuki ini, karena review dari Minna sekalian bisa menjadi pemacu semangat bagi Yuki untuk bisa membuat Fic yang lebih baik lagi.

Arigatou!!


End file.
